


His Mistress

by quietpastelcolours



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Dominatrix AU, Edging, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Flogging, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, sensory play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12438663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: Junkrat has heard good things said of Symmetra, the high-class dominatrix with an impressive reputation, and so he decides to try out her services for the night...





	His Mistress

Junkrat sipped his drink slowly, attempting to peer around the broad back of his escort. The security guard was enormous, ripped as hell and clad in a dark suit; he suited the place down to the ground. The suit led him down a dimly lit hall, past people in varying stages of undress, past the glass-walled voyeur rooms. He eyed the nearest couple curiously; the woman in there getting very enthusiastically pounded by a man in a latex suit made eye contact with him and smiled, and Junkrat grinned back before turning back to follow his guide. 

The man finally came to a stop in front of a door, and Junkrat shuffled nervously from side to side as he knocked and waited. Junkrat took another sip of his drink and then the door opened. 

“Your next guest, Symmetra.” The security guard said, and the woman in the doorway nodded as Junkrat peered around the man and took in her form. Dressed in neat, business-like clothes, she looked more like a CEO than a high-class dominatrix, but _damn_ if the look didn’t suit her. 

“Thank you, Marco.” She replied, and stepped back a little to allow him entry. The security guard, Marco, stepped back as well, and Junkrat scooted into the room, trying not to look nervous. 

He was nervous as hell.

This was the first time he’d booked a session with Satya Vaswani. A _very_ expensive, _very_ in-demand dominatrix who went by the stage name of Symmetra, she radiated class and appeal, and he’d wanted to do a session with her for quite a while. Junkrat had been attending the club where she worked for months now, sometimes hooking up with other patrons, sometimes having sessions with other dominatrixes, and he’d seen her sometimes. He’d definitely _heard_ of her – and that had made him finally book a session with her.

She closed the door and turned to face him, her chin lifted slightly as she eyed him carefully.

“Good evening.” She said. “Jamison Fawkes? You will call me Symmetra, or Mistress. Either one will suffice.”

A twinge of excitement ran through him. “Yes, Mistress.” He replied, then realised he was still holding his glass. Junkrat stared down at it for a moment and back up to her, and she tilted her chin towards a nearby table. His glass deposited on the table, Symmetra led him towards a comfortable couch, where they went over their boundaries, talked safety, and chose a safe word.

As they spoke, he found his gaze dipping down again and again to her body. Symmetra was incredibly beautiful, and the _clothes_ she was wearing; office chic they might have been, but safe for work they were not. Every item was cut to flaunt her body – the tight pencil skirt was nipped in to emphasis her narrow waist and the resulting swell of her hips, while the skirt was slit dangerously high at the back, giving him flashes of the lace-topped garters she wore beneath when she walked. Her shirt was white and cuffed at her elbows, unbuttoned just enough to give a hint of lace-clad cleavage and perfectly tailored in a way that hugged her breasts without being too formfitting.

It was part of what turned him on most, a woman of authority. He hated authority usually, but there was something about getting dominated by a suit that got him rock hard, and by _Christ_ she looked the part. Symmetra evidently noted the way his gaze was lingering on her hips, tightly wrapped in that delicious skirt, because she crossed her legs, the motion causing the fabric to ride up a good few inches, revealing just the very tops of her lacy stockings. He dragged his eyes back to hers and gave her a grin, and she smiled in return.

“Shall we get started?”

“Yeah.” Junkrat nodded.

“Yes what?”

His stomach clenched slightly. “Yes, Mistress.” He murmured, and her expression softened before she led him across the room to a low platform with a spreader bar hanging above it, suspended from the ceiling. They’d already established what he wanted for the scene, and so Junkrat felt relaxed and comfortable as he set about stripping off. Symmetra took his clothes and placed them to the side as he climbed onto the platform and knelt atop it.   

Junkrat gritted his teeth, his breathing beginning to quicken in anticipation as she pulled out some cuffs. The room was dark, dimly lit by just a few soft lights, but his entire being was electrically aware of the woman in front of him, busy as she slipped his left wrist into the soft cuff and tightened it, then gently brought his arms behind his back and fastened the two cuffs together. Junkrat gave a few experimental tugs of his bindings, then gave her a smile. The two cuffs on his wrists were joined by a cuff around his good ankle, and while his peg leg gave her pause, she eventually cuffed that as well, and linked all four of his bindings together.

She came around to the front of him then and, with an amused glanced down, stooped slightly to flick the tip of his half-hard cock.

“Are you ready?” Her accent was delicious and Junkrat nodded, mouth dry.

“Yeah.”

“Good. I’m going to blindfold you now.”

The soft satiny material settled over his eyes, totally obscuring his vision, and then she trailed a hand down his chest, stopping just shy of his cock, before she began to touch him in earnest. She started off slow, tracing her hands across his chest and brushing her thumbs over his nipples. One of her arms was a prosthetic, and the contrast in texture between skin and metal felt very interesting.

She teased and caressed him, her hands brushing over every inch of him, and Junkrat gritted his teeth and shifted a little as his cock began swell. Symmetra chuckled a little in his ear and he bit his lip at the thought of what she could see – him bound and at her mercy, his half-hard cock rising slowly. Her hands rose, tracing up over his throat to cradle his jaw, and then her flesh fingers traced over his lower lip, seeking entry.

“Let me in.” She purred, and Junkrat opened for her obediently, taking first one, then two fingers into his mouth. She pumped them slowly and he suckled at her greedily, wrapping his tongue around the digits, her long nails hard against the softness of his mouth. When Symmetra withdrew her fingers, he heard a small click and what sounded like the lid of a bottle opening. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” She crooned. “You’ll behave for me?”

Junkrat’s cock jerked at the thought and he nodded rapidly. “Yeah, Mistress – ah, _fuck_.”

Her hand had wrapped firmly around his cock, cool lube slick between them as she gave him a few long strokes, then withdrew.

“Mm, your cock is lovely.” She almost moaned the words in his ear and Junkrat squeezed his eyes tighter shut and stifled a whimper. “Just _lovely_ , so thick and ready for me. Do you want me, Jamison?”

Hearing his real name on her lips caused his cock to twitch and he nodded again. “Oh _yeah_ , please-” He almost forgot himself then. “-Mistress.”

“You’ll just have to wait.”

He sensed, rather than heard her moving away, her high heels clicking gently on the tiled floor, and the sensation of being left there, hard and aching and bound in place for whoever might come in (not that he thought anyone would, but still, the _thought_ of it), made him shiver, warmth pooling in his belly.

Symmetra returned after a few long minutes, and she gripped his chin and tilted it up gently. “Are you noisy, Jamison?” She asked, running her long nails along his jaw. “Will you be loud when I flog you?” He whimpered just at the thought, and she made a _tsking_ sound. “Just as I thought. Open your mouth, my pet.”

His insides clenched at the moniker and he opened his mouth obediently. They’d discussed what she planned to do to him before the scene began, so while nothing was technically a surprise, she hadn’t specified how or when she would fulfil his needs, giving him a sense of unawareness that he thoroughly enjoyed. The gag fit gently into his mouth and he bit down lightly, helping to manoeuvre it into place. His feeling of helplessness increased when Symmetra, satisfied that the gag was adequately placed, tightened the straps around his head and left him muffled and unable to speak. The control was all hers and he burned with the knowledge of it.

Bound, blindfolded, gagged and kneeling at her feet – Junkrat’s skin prickled with sensitivity brought on by sensory deprivation and the sheer rush of it lit the blood in his veins. Symmetra began to touch him then, stroking him all over, running her hands through his hair and massaging his shoulders before trailing down his stomach and slicking firmly around his cock. His moan was muffled by his gag as she began to jerk him off in earnest, her grip firm and when he was fully hard, she released him.

Junkrat tried to jerk his hips forward to find her and got a sharp pinch at his hip for his trouble, and the sensation made him flee backwards slightly. Warm breath hit his ear as she laid her metal hand on his chest and caressed him lightly.

“I’m going to put a ring on you now.” She informed him, and Junkrat made a garbled noise of unabashed eagerness through his gag as Symmetra took hold of him and locked a steel cock ring around the base of his length. The thing constricted both his dick and his balls and he whined slightly into his gag as the pressure only made him feel harder. Then, she moved around behind him, and Junkrat inhaled slightly, readying himself for the next part. Symmetra ensured he was prepared and then he heard the _snap_ of a latex glove and then a well lubed finger was pressing against his entrance. After a while, he found himself pushing backwards, eager for more, and Symmetra added another finger, scissoring him open in motions that were a perfect mix of sensuality and efficiency.

When she removed her fingers, Junkrat groaned into his gag and curled his fingers into fists, for Symmetra had taken a vibrator and was easing it inside him. His thighs trembled at the feeling of being penetrated, and when the flared base at last was comfortably flush against him, he relaxed a little. Symmetra began to touch him again then, stroking him all over, caressing him and murmuring praise in his ear. Her words, combined with the feeling of total lack of control was rapidly sending him into a blissfully submissive headspace, and by the time she had her hand wrapped around his cock and was stroking him gently, her other hand in his hair as she murmured sweet nothings to him, occasionally licking and nipping at the shell of his ear, he was throbbing and so, _so_ incredibly hard.

When she released him, it was to pick something up – he could hear it. There was the _click_ of a button and then the vibrator in his arse turned on.

“Mphm!” He got out through the gag, and she stroked his face gently.

“Are you doing alright?” She asked, and he nodded, with another incomprehensible noise. “Good.” Symmetra moved around to the back of him and began to undo the chain linking his cuffs together, and Junkrat squirmed in place from the vibrations and the pressure against his most sensitive place. He knew what was coming now, and he couldn’t wait. “Stand up for me now.” She crooned, and he did as he was told, gasping a little as his movement jostled the vibrator inside him.

The vibrations were soft and delicate, making him squirm in an effort to get more pressure, and as he obediently stood on the platform and waited as Symmetra attached his hands to a spreader bar that hung from the ceiling, keeping his hands suspended over his head, and then spread his legs and attached his ankle cuffs to a secondary bar. At the first touch of the whip tracing gently down his spine, he shivered and moaned into his gag.

“Do you like that?” She purred, reaching around from behind him to stroke his cock while running the whip over his skin, and when he whimpered and tried to say ‘yes, Mistress’, though the gag, she chuckled deeply, and it was one of the most attractive things he’d ever heard. “Do you want more?”

Junkrat nodded desperately, and Symmetra released him and stepped back.

The first crack of impact sent a jolt through him and he groaned into the gag. Symmetra made a pleased noise behind him, and after giving him a moment to acclimate to the blow, she hit him again. And again. And _again_. She was methodical and ruthless, each blow perfectly timed, not too hard and not too soft. Junkrat found himself groaning with each strike, fists clenched and cock aching, counting down each moment before she whipped him once more and the sting of impact flooded through him. Symmetra paused occasionally and would massage him, caressing the red welts on his arse and stroking his cock firmly, and it was growing to be too much. She used her remote too, timing several strikes of the whip with a jump in intensity of the vibrations inside his arse, and it wasn’t long before he was right on the edge, his cock stiff and aching against his belly.

Junkrat moaned into the gag and tensed as the vibrations began to push him over the edge; pearly liquid beaded at his tip and he rocked his hips up sharply, gasping as the motion changed the angle of the vibrator inside him, sending vibrations flooding through the sensitive bundle of nerves there. His entire body strained towards his peak; one more stroke would do it, one more sharp sting of pain would give him his release and-

The vibrator turned off abruptly and Junkrat cried out in desperation as his orgasm stuttered and stopped, and behind him, Symmetra chuckled lightly and set the whip down.

“I didn’t say you could come yet.” She purred in his ear, her hand sliding down to wrap gently around his cock. Symmetra’s fingers slid over the head of him, smearing liquid over his skin, but her touch wasn’t _enough_ – she wasn’t squeezing him tight enough and Junkrat groaned in frustration and thrust into her grip. “Mm.” Her other hand traced over his hip and dipped down to brush over the base of the vibrator in his arse. “You like this, don’t you?” She crooned, and Junkrat managed a muffled sound of agreement. “Have you ever taken a cock here?” She inquired, her hand now dipped down between his legs to massage his balls softly.

Junkrat made another smothered sound of assent and nodded, and Symmetra made a pleased sound.

“I see. Maybe that’s something to consider, mm? Maybe for your next session I could have one of my boys tie you up and fuck you hard.” His cock twitched in her hand and she made an amused sound, rubbing her fingers gently over the thick of him. “Oh, you like the thought of that, don’t you? You like the thought of getting fucked hard while I watch you? You’re a lovely little slut, aren’t you, Jamie?”

The use of the nickname would have brought him to his knees had the rope around his wrists let him fall, and Junkrat groaned into the gag and bucked his hips forward sharply.

“Mm, you are such a little whore, you’d give your ass to another man if I asked you, wouldn’t you?”

He nodded desperately, thrusting into her grip in a delirium of pleasure. The mental image of it – of her _watching_ him be used like that… he was so hard it hurt.

“Of course you would.” Symmetra sounded very satisfied. “But I don’t think you _deserve_ to let him fill you up.” At his high-pitched whimper, she leaned in to nip the flange of his ear, and continued. “Oh, you’d _like_ that, wouldn’t you, slut? But no… do want to know what I will do?” At his inquisitive sound, she tightened her grip around his cock for one delicious stroke that had him moaning, then relaxed her hold once more. “I’ll have him fuck _me_ instead.” She crooned in his ear. “You can watch while he pleasures me, and afterwards, you can get on your knees and clean up the mess he made.”

Junkrat whimpered his pleasure, trying to nod enough that she would register that he _wanted_ that – he wanted to watch her, and then to have the privilege of eating her out, of licking another man’s mess out of her pussy… _fuck_.

Symmetra released him then, and Junkrat tensed in excitement at the _click_ of her heels on the floor, and then the very deliberate _swish_ of a whip came sliding through the air, and he braced himself for impact. She did it again and again – using the vibrator and the whip in tandem, pausing for long, slow strokes of his cock and whispered words that shivered through his spine, she brought him to the edge of orgasm twice more and denied him, until he was shivering and gasping for more, the relentless strikes of the whip ceased for now as her hand slicked up and down his cock firmly, making him shudder.

“You need to come, don’t you?” She crooned in his ear, and Junkrat moaned in assent, thrusting his hips forwards blindly, his breath coming in heaving gasps. “You’ve been a very good boy, maybe I’ll let you.” She purred, switching the vibrator onto a higher setting. Junkrat bit down hard on the gag, body tensing at the vibrations rumbling through his form, the pure pleasure of it running straight down into his cock. Symmetra was jerking him off thoroughly now, her grip tight and firm and slick from lube and _fuck_ he couldn’t think straight and pleasure was bleeding through him and there was a coil of need mounting at the base of his spine and he was a mess of suspense – Symmetra ran her prosthetic hand firmly over the welts on his arse, making him jerk and yelp at the sting of contact but the pain only pushed him higher, and then she nipped his ear hard between her teeth. “Come for me, Jamison.” She instructed. “Come for me _now_.”

Junkrat climaxed with a deep groan, hips driving forward in jerky spasms as his vision bled white beneath his blindfold, and all his muscles tensed and released as he came hard on the floor. He went limp, the spreader bar attached to his wrists the only thing keeping him upright, and then Symmetra moved in close, crooning praise in his ears as his heart pounded and his dick throbbed, and then the vibe in his arse turned off and he relaxed gratefully, the rush of sensation beginning to ebb from his blood. It was over now, he could feel it. He’d had one hell of an orgasm and now came the part he looked forward to a little too much – _aftercare_. There was something incredibly soothing about his domme taking him out of his restraints and taking care of him until he had fully recovered. For Junkrat, who had been touch starved for years, he relished this part as much as he did the actual sex.

Symmetra unhitched him from the spreader bar and helped him stagger to the couch on shaky limbs, and then she set about removing her various implements from his body. She removed the vibrator and ball gag, then gently freed his still hard shaft from the cock ring. Free from the blood-constricting toy, his dick began to soften and Junkrat whimpered in soft pleasure as Symmetra pulled him close, removing his blindfold as she caressed him gently, waiting for him to come down from the blissful high of being in a submissive headspace.

“Are you okay?” She murmured, and he managed a sort of mewl in the back of his throat before he cleared it and tried again, quite content to be cuddled against her.

“Yeah. Thanks, Mistress.”

“You’re very welcome, my pet.” Symmetra massaged his flesh wrist briskly, where the cuffs had indented his skin. She got him a drink then, some orange juice and a biscuit, which he slowly consumed, and when he had finished and redressed himself (and Symmetra was satisfied he wouldn’t fall on his face when he stood up), she took him to the door and had somehow discreetly summoned Marco, who was waiting there.

His exit felt a little abrupt but Junkrat was still in a haze of pleasure and so he waved goodbye to Symmetra and stumbled down the hall after the security guard, who, after a brief question, took him back to the bar inside the busy club. Junkrat rather belatedly realised that not only had he never finished his drink, he’d left it inside Symmetra’s room. With a small smile on his face as he settled himself gingerly onto the barstool, avoiding sitting on the tender welts with some difficulty, he ordered a new drink and was left to contemplate how soon he would make his next booking – after all, she’d promised him a show.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO EXCUSE 
> 
> i just really like femdom satya ok


End file.
